darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Nova vs Shark
November 06, 2011 Back To 2011 Logs Shark Nova Black (Ruins of the Historical Observatory) --- Shark is near the ruins of the observatory, currently on foot as he takes the shortcut across the ruins themselves to head to the north which is his true destination. The mech is on alert as he walks along, scanners as well as sonar and radar going. Nova Black picks up the dicebag and rolls against her awareness. Nova Black's roll fails! Nova Black soars above the ruins of the observatory, her engines revving in amusement as her scanners pass over the rubble. After all, she was leading the mission that led to this observatory getting blasted in the first place. She doubts anyone will be about, considering the thing's a pile of rubble. So far, her scanners aren't picking up much she and her temporary trine didn't trash already. Shark picks up the dicebag and rolls against his awareness. Shark's roll fails! Shark's feet shift the debris as he marches along, making it for a loud commute. He doesn't even notice the flier above him. Nova Black picks up the dicebag and rolls against her awareness. Nova Black's roll succeeds! The loud sound of the clattering debris alerts Nova to something amiss. Turning around sharply, she scans the area again... and this time, something comes up. There's something to salvage in this mess? she wonders, streaking down toward her enemy and firing her lasers, hopefully before he realizes he's there. Guess I'll have to do a more thorough job of cleaning up this time... Nova Black picks up the dicebag and rolls 2+(her dexterity) against Shark's agility. Nova Black's roll fails! Shark must have heard the engines as they drew closer because at the very last moment he literally threw himself off to the right and just barely evades the laser shots. His weapon systems come online as he uses his scanners to help him track the seeker. First shot at the Con comes our of his rifle. Shark picks up the dicebag and rolls 3+(his agility) against Nova Black's dexterity. Shark's roll succeeds! Nova Black's engines rev in irritation as her quarry throws himself bodily out of range of her laser fire. Then they roar again as his rifle scores a hot line of pain down her underside. "Hello there, vermin," she calls as she whirls around for another shot at him. "What rock did you crawl out from under?" Nova Black picks up the dicebag and rolls 3+(her dexterity) against Shark's agility. Nova Black's roll succeeds CRITICALLY! Shark was scrambling to his feet as that shot zinged him high in the chest near the shoulder, he grits his teeth and has his pistol in hand as he takes aim. "Same rock I'm going to bury you under!" Shark picks up the dicebag and rolls 3+(his agility) against Nova Black's dexterity. Shark's roll succeeds CRITICALLY! Nova Black veers wildly for a moment as Shark's shot hits right near her wing joint. She speeds up, racing forward to restore her equilibrium for a moment, before locking onto her prey again. There's a charred hole near his shoulder, she notes. She swoops down close, aiming to widen it. Nova Black picks up the dicebag and rolls 2+(her dexterity) against Shark's agility. Nova Black's roll fails! Shark isn't about to let that happen as he leaps, and tucks into a somersault. The last flip around he throws his hands out to stop the momentum and crouches there a moment. "Come down here, I'll give you something to remember me by for a long time." he calls up after her as he turns to follow her with his in-shoulder turret. "You can compare hickeys with Rogue." he laughs, then fires. Shark picks up the dicebag and rolls 2+(his agility) against Nova Black's dexterity. Shark's roll succeeds! Nova Black snarls as the laser fire flares through her systems again. "Rogue?" she hisses as she fires back. "You tangled with her and left enough of her to function? Idiot. Or maybe she handed you your aft after you took one tiny nibble out of her." Nova Black picks up the dicebag and rolls 2+(her dexterity) against Shark's agility. Nova Black's roll succeeds! Shark grimaces as that shot scores, he's trying to head for cover, not that there's a lot of of it out here with the observatory gone. Next best option is to the the north. "Electrical attacks are a makada, what can I say." he scoffs as he pauses to take aim with his rifle again, "But I'm made of some stern stuff, let's see what they made you out of eh?" Shark picks up the dicebag and rolls 2+(his agility) against Nova Black's dexterity. Shark's roll succeeds! Nova Black snarls as Shark hits her yet *again.* Maybe she's been trying the wrong strategy here. He's bragging about his teeth, but he admitted somewhere in his taunting that he hadn't *won* that fight. Hissing in pain, she transforms and dives, swinging in with her daggers. Nova Black picks up the dicebag and rolls 2+(her strength) against Shark's agility. Nova Black's roll fails! Shark smirks as the seeker decides to come down and play, He dodges the swinging daggers then attempts to snatch at her wrists to keep her from trying that move again. "Oh I do love it when you femmes play nasty." he murmurs. Shark picks up the dicebag and rolls 2+(his strength) against Nova Black's agility. Shark's roll succeeds! Nova Black picks up the dicebag and rolls 2+(her strength) against Shark's strength. Nova Black's roll fails! Nova Black twists in Shark's grasp but fails to free herself. She snarls, spitting, so furious for the moment that she can't think of another retort. Shark grins toothily, showing off those sharp pointy teeth of his. "Got nothing to say? A pity." he murmurs, lifting a foot he plants it on her middrift and at the same time he shoves her away he let's go of her wrists. "Go run to your medics, if you got any left." he laughs. Nova Black's frame creaks as the Autobot *steps* on her. Disgusting. She doesn't resist as he moves to shove her away, though. She's had enough dents for the day, thank you very much, and while the battlerage is still roaring through her systems, she's not stupid. Instead, she draws her hands up, aiming her daggers for his shoulders, hoping to at least bury one of them in his shoulder wound before she stumbles home to the repair campus. Nova Black picks up the dicebag and rolls 2+(her strength) against Shark's agility. Nova Black's roll succeeds! Shark winces a bit at the dagger burying inself into his shoulder and decides that he got his point across as she stumbles off, "That's right, run on home like a good little makada." he calls after her. Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Shark's LogsCategory:Nova Black's Logs